Keris Dagger
“A lightning sword. Can be used to attack indirectly.” —In-game description from Destiny Akardos Keris Dagger ''(ケリスダガー ''Kerisudagā) ''lit. '''Magic Levin Dagger '''is a magic sword that recurrently appears across the ''Knights vs Dragons series. Unlike its other physical brethren, the Keris Dagger inflicts magical damage, and can be used for both melee and ranged combat. The sword's various incarnations sees it inflicting magical damage only when used from afar, with the exception of Legends Awakening, in which the wielder's Magic stat is always taken into account to determine his/her resultant damage output. Weapon Stats Weapon Location Destiny Akardos ' 'Emblem Eternal Legends Awakening Legends Awakening: Blaze Swords of Fate Heroes American Mirage Sessions #KvD Non-Canon Appearances The Keris Dagger is a weapon that Rubio can use in Sapphire Fighters, appearing in their smash attacks and aerials (except neutral aerial). Alluding to Weapon Durability, the Keris Dagger can only be used for a certain amount of hits before it breaks. Once their Keris Dagger breaks, Rubio will use the standard Basic Sword in place of those attacks until either a new Keris Dagger re-spawns or they are KO'd. Its indirect attack properties are represented by Rubio's Smash Attacks having extended range due to magic jolts while it's equipped, allowing Rubio to use them even when he's a short distance away from the opponent without as much risk of being hit (a property known in the Sapphire Fighters community as a "disjoint"). Etmology The Keris Dagger is originated from "The Keris" (Malaysian, dagger) originated in tenth-century Java and can be found throughout Southeast Asia, particularly Malaysia and Indonesia. The keris is a talismanic weapon- a sword or dagger with unique characteristics, carried by men and handed down from father to son, often through a great many generations. A new keris is made by a special artisan, known as an Empu. The keris is not only a protective amulet, but is considered a mark of manhood. A keris consists of several characteristics, depending on origin. The typical keris has either a wavy (Luk) or straight (Lurus) tapered triangular blade; the pattern of the blade determines the dagger’s magical properties. The hilt is often designed in the shape of a deity. Levin is an archaic noun that means "lightning and thunderbolts". Trivia * In Legends Awakening, there is a glitch that does not show a character's cut-in when a critical is performed, like with the Spark Hatchet and Thunderstorm. * In Legends Awakening, the Keris Dagger and Spark Hatchet normally use only their ranged attack animation, even if the unit engages in direct combat with an enemy. However if one checks their unit while they are equipped with a Keris Dagger or Spark Hatchet, that unit will be shown using it for melee attacks. This appears to have been fixed by the time SOF was released, in which all units perform melee strikes with all magic weapons in direct combat. * In Sapphire Fighters, Rubio can be shown holding two Keris Daggers, but only if he catches a used up Keris Dagger, and waiting for a fresh one to replace the Basic Sword instead of a Creventis. Gallery Category:Weapons